A Boy, a Girl and a Triwizard Tournament
by gawjesgrl190
Summary: Albus Severus Potter is entering into his 6th year of Hogwarts, and for a strange reason, the Triwizard Tournament has been reinstated. What will Albus have to battle this time? Why is the Ministry letting it happen again? Will Albus be able to win the heart of the girl he loves most? Albus/OC
1. Midnight Flying

Chapter One

**A/n: Hey guys, this is my first attempt at Harry Potter fanfiction! Please review and give me feedback! Thanks for reading **

Scarlet yawned and stretched. The house was quiet and a slight breeze blew through the open fraction of her window. This was her favourite part of the summer holidays. The peacefulness of the night.

She glanced at the small clock next to her bed and noticed, with a slight shock, it was 11:30 pm. She had spent much longer than she thought, daydreaming and staring off into space. She could swear it only went dark an hour ago. With a sigh, she put down the book she had just opened and got up to brush her teeth.

Scarlet looked at her reflection in the mirror. A tall, skinny girl, of 16 years with sparkling hazel eyes and light brown hair that sat straight around her shoulders looked back and waved.

"Looking good" her reflection in the mirror told her. Given the mirror was enchanted, and Scarlet's family were magic, it was not a real shock. Scarlet was a witch as well, currently receiving her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where, in two more weeks, she would be entering her sixth year and beginning learning for her N.E.W.T s(Nastily Exhausting Wizard Tests)

She rinsed out her mouth and went back to her room. She thought, almost mournfully, of when she would turn 17 next year in February and be able to do magic outside of Hogwarts. She got into bed with a sigh and turned out her lamp. Within five minutes, she was fast asleep.

Not far from where Scarlet lived another person was still awake. Albus Severus Potter hurriedly grabbed his broomstick and his father's (the famous Harry Potter, also known as the chosen one or the boy who lived) invisibility cloak. He was going on a late-night trip on his broomstick, which he did often. He may even take a short trip past Scarlet's house. _Scarlet. _

Albus had only been in love with Scarlet since the first moment he saw her, when they were both first-years at Hogwarts. He remembered her hair was long and in two neat plaits when she asked if she could sit in his compartment on the train.

She, like him, was in Gryffindor house at Hogwarts, but strangely enough, the Sorting hat had nearly placed them both in Slytherin. Both of them were brave and loyal, like Godric Gryffindor himself. Scarlet could also be determined and cunning, like a Slytherin, but she would never betray others.

Albus mounted his broomstick, a Nimbus 3001 and flew out his wide open window. The breeze flittering across his face was pleasantly cool and he felt lighter than air, up there in the sky. He had inherited his parent's love of flying and Quidditch. He was the seeker of the Gryffindor team, just as his father was. He had taken after Harry in many ways, especially his looks. He had his grandmother's green eyes, messy black hair and was skinny and tall.

A familiar brick house came into view, and Albus felt that familiar nervous feeling building up in his stomach. He paused only to readjust the invisibility cloak, which was rather difficult to keep on whilst flying. He flew slightly towards the house, measuring his distance, so to not feel like a character from a Muggle paranormal romance movie his little sister, Lily Luna had watched, much to his annoyance.

His broomstick began making erratic movements, as though being controlled by an invisible puppeteer. He grasped the handle tightly, just to avoid being thrown off. The house appeared to be coming closer- Albus was rapidly moving towards it and with a large _bang, _he was thrown into the wall and slowly fell down into the garden bed bellow.

….

Scarlet woke suddenly to the sound of loud swearing and a few painful yelps. She rubbed her eyes and picked up her wand and walked cautiously to her window, which had somehow been slammed shut. She opened the window and gazed out of it. To her surprise, she saw a crumpled heap in the garden below her which had to be human.

With her heart pounding, she walked down the stairs as quietly as she could. She kept her wand pointed in front of her, in case it was some sort of attacker. Feeling as though her chest was about to explode, she opened the front door and searched for the heap.

Albus groaned and tried to move his arm, which was bent in a strange position and was exceptionally painful. The arm was definitely broken; he thought to himself and groaned again. He was going to be in a lot of trouble when he returned home. He couldn't mend broken bones yet. He was distracted halfway through wondering if he could slip into St Mungos without his parents realizing, by a large crash. With his good arm, he picked up his wand, muttered "Lumos" to ignite the tip and was prepared for an attack.

Somebody was getting closer. He hoped for it not to be Scarlet's parents. Then Harry and Ginny would definitely find out.

"Who's there?" called a familiar female voice and Albus' heart began to race. He was filled with heavy dread

The voice belonged to Scarlet.

Scarlet found him, sitting amongst some bright pink flowers. She gasped and Albus prepared for her to scream, call for help or slap him. Maybe she would do all three.

"Potter! What the hell are you doing here?" Scarlet whispered fiercely and Albus flinched at her tone

"I was, uh, flying around the neighbourhood" he lied weakly

"At midnight? And why have you ended up in my garden?" Scarlet raised her eyebrows, disbelief in her eyes

"I fancied a midnight fly and I may have crashed into your house, then fell in your garden" he tried for a smile, but it turned out more like a grimace

"Are you OK?" Scarlet questioned, but her tone was no longer angry, but she sounded genuinely concerned for Albus, which made him feel pathetically happy. She knelt down next to him and saw his arm. She gasped at its awkward position. She gazed at Albus, examining his face.

"Merlin, you scared me" she whispered, a crease in her eyebrows. She was still gazing at Albus and he felt that jolt in his stomach that he usually felt before he caught the Snitch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" right at that moment, Albus chose to notice she was wearing a tight, white singlet and tiny little pyjama shorts which displayed her long, smooth, pale legs. Another jolt in the stomach and a, er, _unique _urge, which he hoped didn't show.

"Come inside, my parents will fix your arm" she stood up and held out her hand for Albus. He grabbed it gratefully and was surprised at how strong she was. He held onto her hand a little longer than necessary, and in his wandlight, he swore she blushed. He was closer to Scarlet then he had ever been. He silently cursed his broken arm

She grabbed his hand again and pulled in inside. His stomach was slightly fluttery from her touch as she sat him down on a chair and went upstairs to wake her parents, who came down five minutes later, her mother still tying a dressing gown around her large middle.

He knew her father, Mr Peakes had once played Quidditch with his father, but he wasn't sure if that would help the situation

The two parents gazed at him, bleary eyed and sleepy. Mrs Peakes reminded him slightly of his grandmother, Molly Weasley. She was a round, kind-faced woman, whose eyes were the exact shade that Scarlet's were which did not help matters. Mr Peakes was a tall, almost stocky, but powerful looking man. He had Scarlet's nose.

"Hello, Albus" Mr Peakes greeted Albus politely

"Good evening, Sir" Albus replied, his arm aching

"Whatever did you do to your arm, dear?" Mrs Peakes exclaimed, fluttering around him, another action that reminded him of Molly.

"I crashed into your house" He didn't really want to make polite chit-chat, his arm was now hurting more than ever

Scarlet seemed to notice Albus' expression and she cleared her throat, obviously telling her parents to hurry

Mrs Peakes removed her wand from her sleeve. She began muttering an incantation that Albus did not bother to hear. His arm had the sudden feeling of being alight, but then it returned to its normal state.

"Thanks, Mrs Peakes" Albus examined his arm, as if he was expecting to spot something wrong with it

"Oh, don't worry about it dear, I am a Healer at St Mungos after all" She beamed at him

"Now, son, what were you doing, at this hour, may I enquire?" Mr Peakes raised his eyebrows quizzically

"I, er, was riding my broomstick. It is rather pleasant at night" He replied weakly

"Fair enough then. You best be off, before your parents get too worried" Mr Peakes said

"Yes, Sir, and thank-you Mrs Peakes" He nodded towards her and she smiled again

"No problem, dear, no problem, now be safe on that broomstick of yours, don't want you breaking any more bones" she fussed over him and he saw out of the corner of his eye, Scarlet rolling her eyes.

"C'mon, Albus, I'll see you off" Scarlet interrupted and Albus nodded, happy to escape Mrs Peakes fussing and spend a little time alone with Scarlet.

She led him back out of the house and he heard her parents going back up the stairs to sleep. He suddenly noticed how tired he was.

"I guess I'll see you on September first then?" Scarlet said, glancing up at Albus, who was a little taller than her

"Goodnight, Scarlet" he said, wanting to sleep, but not wanting to leave her

"Goodnight Albus" She gave him a grin and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She gave him a brief hug, which Albus thought was far too short

"You should go now" She whispered in his ear, tickling it slightly

And he mounted his broomstick and flew away, into the darkness. He couldn't wait until September first.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, themes, locations etc. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, that's for sure. **

The loud thumping of poorly produced music thudded throughout the house, shaking bookshelves and desks and waking Scarlet from her sleep. She groaned and rolled back over, wishing herself back to sleep, but residing herself to waking.

Poking her head out of her bedroom door, she yelled across the hall for her little sister, Violet to shut off the rubbish music. Violet, however, just made the music even louder, until Mrs Peakes had to come upstairs to shut it off.

"What a brilliant start to September the first" Scarlet muttered beneath her breath as she found the Muggle clothing she had laid out the night before and went to have a shower, her head pounding and her ears ringing with the bass line over and over again until she felt like shouting.

Needless to say, she was not in the best of moods as she got into her father's car to be driven to King's Cross station to catch the Hogwarts express. Violet was humming the song, just to annoy Scarlet, because she was rather resentful to the fact that, at ten, she was too young to have been accepted into Hogwarts. It was also due to the fact that yesterday Scarlet had eaten her last chocolate frog and such frivolous matters were very important to the mind of a ten year old.

Arriving at a quarter to eleven, Mr Peakes hurriedly grabbed a trolley for Scarlet's trunk and her owl, Wulfric, who gazed at Scarlet with an especially beady yellow eye as he was placed quickly by Violet on the trolley.

"Now, Scarlet, I want you to be safe this year. No going into the Forbidden Forest-" Scarlet grinned, remembering the last time her best friend Rose and she decided to adventure into the depths of the Forest "Scarlet, please be serious about this. There is something happening at Hogwarts this year and it isn't safe- ah, look, it's the Weasleys!" Mrs Peakes waved towards Rose's family. Mr and Mrs Weasley were looking bizarrely grave, as though someone was on the verge of dying. Trailing after then, Scarlet saw with an unsettled stomach, the Potters, Albus at the end looking very sheepish.

Rose gave Scarlet a large hug as soon as she reached her, grinning wildly. A fellow Gryffindor, Rose was especially known for her intelligence and fierce temper and you would not wish to get on the wrong side of her. Scarlet gave a grin and a wave to Hugo, Rose's little brother, Lily Luna, Albus' sister and James, Albus' older brother, who grinned and winked back. He was often like that with girls, and a number of them had passed him, giving him vast smiles and a slight touch.

In groups of two, they leaned casually against the barrier between Platforms nine and ten, until they found themselves in front of the Hogwarts express which billowed copious amounts of steam. Coughing, Scarlet and Rose began chattering eagerly about their holidays, while waiting for the rest of them to pass the barrier. Rose had a brief fling with a French wizard on holiday for the summer near London, but it had apparently meant nothing. Rose tended to attract more boys than was seemingly possible. The only boys Scarlet had seen all summer was the semi-alright Muggle boy down the corner of her street, several random boys in Diagon Alley and Albus Potter. She turned to see him in a tense conversation with his parents.

"Dad, seriously, what's going on at Hogwarts? I won't tell anyone, I promise"

"I can't tell you, Ministry business, but you have to stay out of it, you hear? Al, I'm serious. This is bad and I can't believe they would-"Albus' father, Harry seemed to zone out. His eyes glazed over and he was only awakened when his mother, Ginny put her arm around him.

"I promise" Albus gave his father a brief hug and then his mother grabbed him too and kissed his cheeks. Spotting Scarlet watching, he flushed and pouted.

"Muuuummm" he hissed, as Rose giggled, watching him too. When he looked back at Ginny, he was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Hey, Mum, it's ok, we'll be safe, I promise" he gave her one final hug as the whistle was blown to board the train. He glanced around to see Scarlet wishing her family goodbye and same with Rose. They all boarded the train as it began to move and waved to their families as it rushed away.

…..

"What do you think's happening at Hogwarts?" Rose leant forward towards Scarlet as green hills rolled past

"Something bad, something that's happened before and nobody is very happy about it" Scarlet replied, as she bit into a cauldron cake thoughtfully. It was silent, save for the train rushing along until a knock on the door interrupted the girl's thoughts.

"It's OK if we sit here? Everywhere else is full" Albus and his best friend, Amias Smith appeared in the doorway. The girls both nodded their consent and the boys entered the compartment, Albus plunking his tall body next to Scarlet and Amias sitting quietly next to Rose, who flashed him her specialty mega-watt smile she saved for most passable boys.

"How's your arm?" Scarlet muttered to Albus as Rose and Amias chatted away. He grinned at her and waved

"All good, thanks to your mum. How were your holidays?" he asked her, glad to have a chance to examine her face without it being awkward and slightly creepy.

"Alright, but this weird boy crashed into my garden, Merlin knows why or how" she nudged him slightly. Albus felt his face growing hot and Scarlet grinned, that magical grin at him and his face felt as though it were on fire

….

"Firs' years! Firs' years! How are yeh, Al? All righ'?" Albus grinned at Hagrid, the gamekeeper as he passed. He could see age catching up with him, as his beard and hair were streaked with more grey that a few months previous. He looked anxious, in a very unsettlingly way.

"See you at the feast, Hagrid!" he called behind him, before the steady stream of students pushed him along

Amias, Albus, Hugo and Lily got stuck in a thestral-drawn carriage with none other than Scorpius Malfoy, a boy that Albus highly disliked. For one, he knocked Albus off his broomstick in his third-year quidditch match, making Gryffindor lose and two, he was a pompous arse.

"Hello, Potter" he sneered as he climbed into the carriage (it had been the last somewhat empty carriage)

"Piss off Malfoy" he retorted, clenching his teeth. The only thing Albus could think was that at least it was only a short ride to the castle. Though the ride seemed to last longer than usual and he almost fainted with relief once the tall gates guarding Hogwarts came into view. The magnificent castle stood towering, imposing, yet always welcoming. Albus would miss this place when he left in two years.

Pushing past an impatient Scorpius, Albus almost ran towards the castle. He couldn't help being excited for another term at Hogwarts.

**A/n: I'm feeling a bit blah about this chapter. Anyways, please review! X**


	3. The Same Mistakes

Chapter Three

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a very long time. No candies for me**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters, because if I did, I would not be writing fanfiction **

The enchanted sky in the hall was dark, almost foreboding. There seemed to be more candles required than usual to light the hall, which was frankly absurd. It had to be the sombre mood of the staff, Albus decided. It was the same mournful air that his parents had for the last few weeks of the summer. Secretively whispering and frowning until Albus, Sirius or Lily had walked in. he would have thought someone had died, had there been black curtains around the hall.

Scarlet was thinking the same as she whispered quietly to Rose, whilst waiting for the First years to enter and be sorted into the four houses. Albus and Amias sat across from the girls and were both chatting, quietly, looking very serious as well.

"Something really bad is happening, Scar and I don't know what it is" For the first time since the trip into the Forbidden forest, Rose was looking unusually serious, almost afraid.

Scarlet was saved from repeating her own morbid ideas by the first years entering the room. The whole lot of them looked extremely nervous, even trembling noticeably, Scarlet spotted. The Headmistress, Professor McGonagall nodded tersely at them, as the deputy head master, Professor Plumpton, a kindly-faced, gentle old man, who usually looked exceedingly cheerful and was regarded as one of the best professors at Hogwarts, lead the first years towards the Sorting Hat. His usually ruddy-cheeked face was pale and he looked very uncomfortable.

The room's quiet buzz (more like a din) went quiet as the Sorting Hat began to sing. It was a new song and it surprised nearly everyone in the hall.

_Once again, the time is here,_

_It is that time of year to sort_

_But take notice and I'll keep my song short_

_Stay together, and look out_

_There is something unnatural about,_

_Something strange is in the air,_

_Hufflepuffs stay loyal and toil,_

_Ravenclaws, keep your wits ever new,_

_Gryffindors, be brave and do not be fooled too,_

_Slytherins, keep your cunning and ambitions pure,_

_Together we shall stand,_

_But divided we shall fall,_

_So stand, and stand tall,_

_Now let me sort._

The hall filled with nervous chatter after the hat finished its song. Many of the staff members seemed to be shocked by the dark tones of the song, but not as shocked as the students.

"The Hat must know what's going on" Scarlet whispered to Rose, who nodded. Rose knew the Sorting Hat stayed in McGonagall's office all year (due to her many misdemeanours which often occurred, making her visit the office more than usual), so it must hear all sorts of things.

Albus had seemed to have overheard what Scarlet had said, which was utterly remarkable due to the amount of noise in the hall, and he gave he a solemn nod as well. He and Scarlet shared a frown and the pair shrugged and glanced back to the front of the hall, where Professor Plumpton was calling names of the first year students.

"Abadeen, Victoria" called Plumpton. A tiny girl (_"we weren't that small, were we?" _Rose muttered to Scarlet) with dark hair came up to the stool and was promptly sorted into Ravenclaw

"Anderson, Eoin" was made a Slytherin

"Bailey, Phillip" was the first Gryffindor

And it continued until "Zanders, Emily" was made a Hufflepuff.

Professor McGonagall stood up, witches hat slightly askew, face tight and pale. She tapped her fork to her goblet to make sure she had everyone's attention

"There are some extremely pressing matters happening this year at Hogwarts, but this must wait until you are all fed. Happy eating" The way she said it made Albus think that there was not going to be any more times of 'happy eating'

The Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables all began gobbling down food hungrily, even Scarlet, who felt extremely nervous. It did not take long for all the plates to be clean and all food to have disappeared.

McGonagall stood back up to her podium and sighed. "Students, if you will all settle down please. Firstly, there are some house-keeping notices. Students are not allowed to perform magic in the corridors, unless it is for urgent purposes. Weasley Wizard Wheezes products are NOT to be used for nefarious drives," she focused a beady eye on Rose, who got a family discount on all purchases and was known to use that to her advantage. "There will be no Quidditch season this year-"McGonagall was cut off by the large amounts of protests from all the house tables.

"Students, if you will" the hall quietened once more, detecting the sharp tone of her voice

"There will be no Quidditch season this year because the Ministry of Magic has decreed that there must be a Tri- Wizard Tournament instead"

Rose and Albus exchanged startled looks. They had heard about the Tri-Wizard tournament only once, from Ginny. Scarlet knew enough to know that is was very, very bad. Why in Merlin's name would they make a decree saying there must be another Tri-Wizard tournament?

….

The hooded figure laughed, as he watched all the shocked reactions of the children through the mirror. It was a cold, cruel laugh, not really a laugh but more of a yelp of pleasure. He looked on to one particular expression, of shock and horror. The expression belonged to Albus Severus Potter

"We will get that boy for all his father has done" the man laughed again, as he waved his hand over the mirror and the picture faded. "Not long now"


End file.
